Purple Heart
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Spencer eat a burger. She is in her bedroom in her apartment on the Upper East Side of NYC. This has been her home for 6 years. "I wonder what happened to Toby." says Spencer.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to the very sweet and awesome JemilyPLLGleek78-10.**

* * *

**Purple Heart**

**33 year old Spencer Jill Hastings stand in front of General Ron Hawk of the US Air Force.**

"Miss Spencer Jill Hastings, for your performance beyond duty, I hereby award you the Purple Heart." says General Hawk as a he pin a Purple Heart medal to Spencer's blue uniform jacket.

"Thank you, sir." says Spencer.

It is Spencer's fourth year in the Air Force.

She is awarded the Purple Heart for something that happened a month ago in Egypt.

"Be a good soldier as you have been in the days ahead." says General Hawk.

"Aye, sir." says Spencer.

The next day.

Spencer eat a burger. She is in her bedroom in her apartment on the Upper East Side of NYC.

This has been her home for 6 years.

"I wonder what happened to Toby." says Spencer.

Toby was her boyfriend during high school, but she broke up with him when she started her freshman year at UPeen, feeling unable to handle a longdistance-relationship.

Even so, She still miss him a lot and she never found out what exactly happened to him.

Upon her return to Rosewood to spend Christmas with her family after her first college semester, Spencer discovered Toby's home empty and no sign of him.

She asked around, but nobody knew where he was.

After a while, Spencer gave up and moved on in her life.

Instead fo feeling sorry about losing the guy she was in love with, Spencer did the typical Spencer-thing and focused all her energy on her college studies and closed down her heart and refused every guy who asked her our during her entire college era.

"Don't whine over what has been, you're stronger than that, woman." says Spencer to herself, trying to keep herself from being emotional.

Spencer wish she knew where Toby went all those years ago. It is strange that no one had any idea about it.

"Hopefully Toby is alive and happy." says Spencer.

On the wall of Spencer's bedroom is a real old katana sword, a Gibson SG electric guitar, a large photo of Toby and Spencer from their third date and her graduation diplomas from Rosewood High and UPenn.

"Did I do the right thing by leaving Rosewood and never looking back? Not sure, but I can't return to my past now." says Spencer.

Spencer's Purple Heart medal is on her formal uniform coat that hang over a chair on the other side of the room right now.

"My friends...I wish them all the best...Aria, Hanna, Emily and Paige..." says Spencer.

Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin, Emily Fields and Paige McCullers was Spencer's best friends during middle school, high school and college.

By the end of her senior year in college, Spencer lost contact with them.

"Losing contact with my friends feel sad, but it had positive thing s going for it as well." says Spencer.

She drink some coffee.

Even now, Spencer love coffee as she's done since she was 12.

Her love for coffee is Spencer's only love these days.

Spencer enjoy her job in the air force a lot though. She is an assistant tactical officer and she also sometimes do office work as well.

"I wish certain things had played out in a different what than they actually did. My life's not been perfect. Far from it, but I've survived." says Spencer.

The life she want is one where she and Toby would be a couple and she still has Aria, Emily, Hanna and Paige as her friends.

"Who the crap am I kiddin'...? I can never get that." says Spencer.

2 hours later.

"Okay." says Spencer as she clean her kitchen.

Spencer is a mature responsible woman who want to keep stuff clean and fresh.

"Toby..." mumbles Spencer.

4 days later, Spencer return to work.

She report to duty. She enter Colonel David Robertsen's office.

"Miss Hastings, are you okay? You seem sad." says Colonel Robertsen.

"I'm fine, sir." says Spencer.

"Good. Today all your focus is needed. You'll be leading a special attack squadron on an important mission to take out a major enemy base in the south of Iraq." says Colonel Robertson.

"Aye, sir." says Spencer.

"Your friends Grayson and Halliwell are part of the squadron as well." says Colonel Robertsen.

"I understand." says Spencer.

22 minutes later, Spencer put on a flight suit and climb into a fighter jet that has the number 29 G.

It has been a while since Spencer would fly this type of plane, but she remember how to do it.

She would never admit it, but she's kinda nervous.

The mission is of very high priority and it is the first time she lead a squadron of her own instead of being second in command.

"29 G here. Prepare for take-off." says Spencer over the com-system.

The other 6 pilots confirm.

The squadron take off from Barkershire airfield.

"Hmm, seem's alright..." says Spencer as she quickly check all systems of her fighter jet, making sure that everythings the way it's supposed to be.

Lucky for Spencer things are okay.

50 minutes later.

Spencer and her squadron finally reach the south of Iraq.

Spencer can see the enemy base down below.

"Okay, team...we're here." says Spencer over the com-system.

Her hand shake a bit ( because she's nervous ) as she push the button that release her two attack rockets.

The other fighter planes do the same.

"Thank God..." says Spencer with a sigh of relief as her two rockets, thanks to her plane's auto-target system' hit the enemy base.

The other rockets, fire by her squadronmates, hit as well.

"Perfect hit. Let's get the crap away before enemy fighters show up." says Spencer over the com-system as she turn her plane around.

Spencer and her squadron-mates head home at high speed.

Once back on home-base, Spencer enter Colonel Robertsen's office.

"Enemy target destroyed, no resistance. Mission was a success, sir." says Spencer, giving her report in a brief simple way.

"Good. I'm glad things went smooth, Miss Hastings. I knew you'd do well." says Colonel Robertsen.

"Thanks, sir." says Spencer.

"You may take the rest of the day off. You deserve it." says Colonel Robertsen.

"If so I'll go home and be back here tomorrow morning." says Spencer.

"Okay. See ya." says Colonel Robertsen.

Spencer goes to her room on base and switch to civilian clothes, then she walk to her car and drive home.

As soon as she's home, Spencer can fully relax.

She grab a beer and plop down on her cozy couch in the living room.

"Opsss..." says Spencer as a big fart escape from her ass.

Usually Spencer never fart, but now it happened by accident.

She open the beer bottle and takes a big sip.

"I can't believe I managed to pull off my first command assignment." says Spencer.

She kick off her shoes.

Clearly she's tired.

"Alright, a little nap is what I need." says Spencer as she put down her beer, lean back and goes to sleep.

50 minutes later, Spencer wake up.

"That was good." says Spencer.

She continue to drink her beer.

"I'd love having a man." says Spencer.

The next day at 0700 in the morning.

Spencer arrive at the air force base.

Already in uniform, Spencer report for duty.

"Miss Hastings, I'd like you to write a 4 page report about your mission yesterday." says Colonel Robertsen.

"Aye, sir." says Spencer.

"This is for you, a private package. I've no idea what it is. According to the label it was sent from France." says Colonel Robertsen as he give Spencer a FedEx box.

"Okay. Thanks." says Spencer.

In her room, Spencer opens the package and she is very surprised when she sees what's in it. There a note and a DVD case, but also something very familiar that she hasn't seen in a very long time. The Rosewood High sweater she gave to Toby on their fifth date.

This means that the package has to be from Toby.

Spencer reads the note, it says "Hi, Spencer. Watch the included DVD, it will explain some of the stuff you probably wonder about now."

"Oh, no...I hope he's okay..." says Spencer, afraid that Toby is going to die.

She put on her headphones, connect them to her laptop, put the DVD disc into the laptop and hit play.

Toby's face appear on the screen. he has aged of course, just as Spencer herself, but it still clear that it's him.

"Hi, Spencer. Sorry for all the years I've not contacted you, but for a number of reasons I've not been able to. I hope you can fogive me for leaving you and Rosewood without telling you about it. You might not believe me, but I felt it was the best thing at the time. Trust me, I am telling the truth though." says Toby.

Spencer actually cry a bit and it's tears of joy. Joy over the fact that Toby didn't forget her and he still seem to care about her.

"Via a friend of mine I found out where you are so I could send you the package. If you wanna meet up in person, you will find me in France...in a small village south of Marseille, to be specific. For exact location type in the code '8417726.5 AG' into OmegaMaps. My phone number is on the back of the DVD case. Hope to hear from you, Spencer. Hug from Toby."

The short video ends.

"Awww, so sweet." says Spencer.

On this day, Spencer finally allow herself to feel true emotions again.

2 weeks later, Spencer fly in a fighter jet to France to visit Toby.

They fall in love, Spencer leave the air force and move in with Toby at his nice French farm.

4 years later they get married and 9 months after that, Spencer gives birth to their daughter Samantha Kathryn Jennifer Cavanaugh, a girl who eventually grow up to have a personality that is almost exactly like Spencer's, but she has Toby's hair color and eye color.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
